starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории
|producer = *Кэтлин Кеннеди *Тони То *Эллисон Шермур *Симон Эмануэль *Джон Нолл *Джейсон МакГатлин *Кири Харт *Джон Шварц |writer = *Джон Нолл *Гэри Витта *Крис Вейтц |starring = *Фелисити Джонс *Диего Луна *Бен Мендельсон *Донни Ен *Цзян Вэнь *Форест Уитакер *Мадс Миккельсен *Алан Тьюдик *Риз Ахмед |music =Александр Деспла |distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |release date = 16 декабря 2016 года |runtime = |budget = |imdb = |canon = |language = |timeline = Между «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» |era = |preceded by = |followed by =}} «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» ( ), также известный просто как «Изгой-один» или «Изгой» — готовящийся к выходу одиночный художественный фильм во франшизе «Звёздных войн», релиз которого состоится 16 декабря 2016 года. Он станет восьмым игровым полнометражным фильмом саги «Звёздные войны» и первым из серии под названием «Звёздные войны: Антология». . Съёмкой фильма занимается режиссёр Гарет Эдвардс, а одним из продюсеров выступает президент Lucasfilm Кэтлин Кеннеди. Первый вариант сценария в 2014 году написал Гэри Витта, после чего в 2015 году работу над окончательной версией сценария продолжил Крис Вейтц. Фильм основан на сюжете, придуманном Джоном Ноллом, главным креативным директором и ведущим руководителем подразделения визуальных эффектов Industrial Light & Magic. Саундтрек к фильму напишет Александр Деспла, таки образом это будет первый художественный фильм «Звёздных войн», входящий в новый канон, авторство музыки в котором не будет принадлежать Джону Уильямсу. На главные роли в «Изгой-один» приглашены актёры: Фелисити Джонс, Диего Луна, Бен Мендельсон, Риз Ахмед, Донни Ен, Цзян Вэнь, Форест Уитакер, Мадс Миккельсен и Алан Тьюдик. Женевьев О'Рейли вернётся к своей роли Мон Мотмы - лидера Альянса повстанцев. Ранее О'Рейли сыграла этого персонажа в фильме 2005 года «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов», но сцены с её участием не вошли в финальную версию фильма. Также в фильме появиться знаковый для саги персонаж Дарт Вейдер, однако личность актёра, который исполнит его роль в этом фильме, пока не раскрыта. События фильма, производство которого началось в августе 2015 года, будут происходить между третьим и четвёртым эпизодами «Звёздных Войн». Сюжет расскажет о группе бойцов сопротивления, объединившихся для кражи планов «Звезды Смерти», боевой станции Галактической Империи, способной уничтожить планету. Похищение планов «Звезды Смерти» впервые было упомянуто во вступлении к «Новой надежде». Джин Эрсо, роль которой исполняет Джонс, вместе с группой других персонажей, совместно совершат операцию по похищению этих планов у Галактической Империи. Эдвардс описывает свой фильм как более приземлённый, похожий на фильмы про войну, который рассказывает историю обычных людей, которые объединяются с целью борьбы с Империей. Официальное описание Студия Lucasfim готовит первый спин-офф «Звёздных войн» под названием «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории», абсолютно новое эпичное приключение. Во время войны, группа героев собирается вместе, чтобы украсть чертежи Звезды Смерти, ультимативного оружия Империи. Это событие в мире «Звёздных войн» заставит ординарных людей совершить нечто экстраординарное и стать чем-то большим, чем они были изначально. В кинотеатрах с декабря 2016 года. Разработка thumb|250px|left|Концепт-арт «Изгоя» представленный на Celebration Anaheim. Джон Нолл, руководитель подразделения визуальных эффектов и старший креативный директор ILM, начал разрабатывать идею «Изгоя-один» в середине двухтысячных, после того как узнал, что Джордж Лукас работает над разработкой игрового телесериала по «Звёздным войнам». Но после того, как Нолл понял, что идея не впишется в концепцию сериала, он отложил её. В конечном итоге, из-за бюджетных ограничений, игровой телесериал был отложен на неопределённый срок. В то же время Лукас решил уйти из кинематографа и назначил Кэтлин Кеннеди новым директором Lucasfilm. Со слов Кеннеди, Лукас был "действительно заинтересован в расширении историй, существовавших внутри вселенной." В итоге в Lucasfilm зацепились за эту идею и назвали эти неэпизодические приключения «Звёздные войны: Антология». По настоянию коллег, Нолл показал свои наработки многим людям в Lucasfilm, включая члена сюжетной группы Пабло Идальго, который был в восторге от этой идеи. После этого состоялась встреча с Кэннеди и Кири Харт, вице-президентом Lucasfilm по развитию и членом сюжетной группы. По словам Кэннеди, во время обсуждением с Ноллом он "представил презентацию длительностью около 20 минут", после которой она посчитала, что это было бы превосходно, и "не было ни единого шанса", что она скажет "нет" этой идее. Как и Кэннеди, Харт была "тотчас же взволнована" этим фильмом. После того как Lucasfilm утвердил производство фильма, начались поиски режиссёра. Гарет Эдвардс, снявший в 2000 году фильм «Монстры», и который в тот период занимался съёмками фильма «Годзилла», был нанят на эту должность. Столь раннее назначение Эдвардса на пост позволило ему вовлечься в процесс создания фильма на самых первых этапах процесса. В качестве сценариса был приглашён Гэри Витта, сценарист фильмов «Книга Илая» и «После нашей эры». Команда решила сделать фильм таким, чтобы он ощущался более реальным, как будто действия фильма происходят в существующих местах. Также они хотели сделать фильм не таким категоричным, как оригинальная трилогия «Звёздных войн», в которой мораль была чётко разделена на «чёрное» и «белое». В этом фильме планируется показать Галактику в «серых» тонах. 12 марта 2015 года стало известно что Крис Вейтц заменит Витта на посту сценариста. Также в работе над черновыми вариантами сценария принимали участие Скотт Бёрнс и Кристофер Маккуорри. В тот же день, когда объявили о смене сценариста, было раскрыто официальное название фильма — «Изгой-один», придуманное Виттой в процессе работы над сценарием, а также то, что Фелисити Джонс — актриса, номинированная на премию «Оскар» за роль в фильме «Теория всего» — вошла в актёрский состав фильма 250px|right|thumb|Актёрский состав отряда Повстанцев из фильма «Изгой». Спустя месяц, на Celebration Anaheim, Эдвардс и творческая команда объявили о том, что фильм будет посвящён краже планов «Звёзды Смерти» группой бойцов сопротивления. Также на Celebration был показан короткий тизер-трейлер, в котором была показана «Звезда Смерти», находящаяся над покрытой джунглями планетой, а создатели рассказали о своём реалистичном подходе к фильму. После Celebration Anaheim, Lucasfilm больше нигде не могла рекламировать свой фильм до лета 2015 года. Это произошло из-за схожести двух названий: «Изгой» ( ) и «Миссия невыполнима: Племя изгоев» ( ). Название «Племя изгоев» было зарегистрировано в Американской ассоциации кинокомпаний раньше, чем «Изгой», поэтому запрет рекламы лёг на название ленты Lucasfilm . При работе над фильмом Эдвардс использовал новейшие разработки ILM в сфере виртуальной реальности, чтобы добавить их на стадии превизуализации фильма. Основные съёмки начались в августе в Лондоне. Об этом было объявлено на D23 Expo в том же месяце. Помимо этого, в блоге на сайте StarWars.com был опубликован полный список актёрского состава, куда помимо Фелисити Джонс вошли: Диего Луна, Бен Мендельсон, Донни Ен, Цзян Вэнь, Форест Уитакер, Мадс Миккельсен, Алан Тьюдик, Риз Ахмед . В качестве массовки для съёмки в фильме были приглашены военнослужащие Вооружённых сил Великобритании. По требованию Дисней, чтобы сделать тон фильма немного "светлее", летом 2016 года состояться четырёхнедельные дополнительные съёмки. Для помощи в различных аспектах во время пересъёмок, были приглашены Саймон Крэйн и Тони Гилрой. Релиз right|250 px 6 апреля 2016 года вышел десятисекундный тизер, который предварял полную версию тизер-трейлера фильма «Изгой-один», вышедшую 7 апреля, во время передачи Good Morning America. 15 июля на Celebration Europe фильму была посвящена панель, гостями которой стали Гарет Эдвардс, Кэтлин Кеннеди и весь актёрский состав картины, а также был показан второй трейлер фильма «Изгой-один». В этот же день на канале ABC был показан документальный фильм «Секреты «Пробуждения Силы»: Кинематографическое путешествии». Ещё один полноценный трейлер был показан во время трансляции Летних Олимпийских игр 2016. Сопутствующая продукция Официальные продажи сопутствующей продукция к фильму «Изгой-один» начнутся 30 сентября 2016 года. На октябрь 2016 года Marvel Comics анонсировало выпуск серии комиксов, которая должна была стать приквелом к фильму и состоять из трёх выпусков и одного одиночного самостоятельного выпуска, однако 17 мая 2016 года мини-серия была отменена. 4 октября издательство Del Rey планирует выпустить роман-новеллизацию фильма, под названием «Катализатор». издательский дом Dorling Kindersley выпустит полный иллюстрированный справочник к фильму 16 декабря 2016 года, одновременно с выходом фильма на экраны. В этот же день будет выпущен артбук фильма. Рассказ под названием «Голоса Империи», связанный с событиями фильма, будет опубликован в журнале «Star Wars Insider» 170. Отзывы В декабре 2015 года, согласно опросу на сайте Fandango, «Изгой» был признан самым ожидаемым фильмом 2016 года. Преемственность thumb|left|200px|«Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» показывает последствия битвы, начатой для того, чтобы украсть планы «Звезды Смерти». События фильма «Изгой» происходят в промежутке между фильмами «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда», в Эпоху Империи. Фильм расскажет о группе бойцов сопротивления, которые объединились для кражи планов «Звёзды Смерти», космической мобильной боевой станции Галактической Империи, способной уничтожить целую планету. Похищение планов впервые упоминается во вступлении к фильму «Новая надежда». В отличие от предыдущих игровых фильмов, сюжет «Изгоя» не будет сосредоточен на джедае. Фильм расскажет о лишённых способностей Силы людях, которые ищут способ вернуть надежду в галактику, находящуюся под гнётом Империи. Состав *Диего Луна' - 'Кассиан Андор[http://edelweiss.abovethetreeline.com/ProductDetailPage.aspx?group=related&sku=1942556411 Rogue One: A Star Wars Story: The Official Visual Story Guide in the Edelweiss catalogue] *Бен Мендельсон' - 'Директор Орсон Кренник *Донни Ен' - '''Чиррут Имве *'Цзян Вэнь' - Бэйз Мальбус *'Форест Уитакер' - Со Геррера *Мадс Миккельсен' — 'Гален Эрсо' *'Алан Тьюдик' - 'K-2S0' *'Риз Ахмед ' - 'Бодхи Рук' *'Джонатан Арис' — 'Сенатор Джебел |first=Lizo|last=Mzimba|work=BBC|date=July 27, 2015|accessdate=July 27, 2015}} *Женевьев О'Рейли — '''Мон Мотма *'Алистэр Петри' — Неизвестный офицер повстанцев *'Джеймс Эрл Джонс' - Голос Дарта Вейдера *'Джимми Смитс' — Бейл Органа *'Уорик Дэвис' *'Райан Джонсон' — Неизвестный техник «Звезды Смерти» *'Рэм Бергман' — Неизвестный техник «Звезды Смерти» |crew= *Гарет Эдвардс — режиссёр *Крис Вейтц — сценарист *Гэри Витта — сценарист (черновой вариант) *Эллисон Шермур — Executive Producer *Джон Нолл — сценарист, исполнительный продюсер *Симон Эмануэль — исполнительный продюсер *Джейсон МакГатлин — исполнительный продюсер *Кэтлин Кеннеди — продюсер *Тони То — продюсер *Кири Харт — со-продюсер *Джон Шварц — со-продюсер *Александр Деспла — композитор *Грег Фрейзер — главный оператор *Нейл Корбулд — руководитель по спецэффектам *Джина Джей — подбор актёров *Кристофер Скарабосио — звукорежиссёр *Нейл Ламонт и Даг Чианг — производственные дизайнеры *Роб Инч — координатор трюков *Нил Сканлан — руководитель эффектов существ *Дейв Гроссман и Глин Диллон — дизайнеры костюмов *Тони Гилрой — сценарист, автор дополнительных диалогов; Режиссёр второй съёмочной группы }} Появления |creatures= |droids= *Дроид-астромеханик **Серия R ***Серия R5 *Дроид инфорсер *Дроид-охранник *Дроид питания **Дроид питания GNK *Протокольный дроид **Протокольный дроид RA-7 *Ремонтный дроид **Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 |events= *Эпоха Империи **Галактическая гражданская война ***Кража планов «Звезды Смерти» ****Битва при Скарифе ****Миссия на Джеде |locations= *Внешнее Кольцо **Гордианский предел ***Система Явин ****Явин IV *****Великий храм массасси *Джеда *Скариф[http://bookmanager.com/tbm/?q=h.reports.iv&eisbn=jiu6sYIgU6hikaACKYVCLw Star Wars: Rogue One Mini Build preview on Book Manager] **Имперский военный объект |organizations= *Альянс за восстановление Республики **Армия повстанцев ***Солдат-повстанец **Высшее командование Альянса **Неизвестный отряд повстанцев ***Сержант **Разведка Альянса ***Офицер разведки **Флот Альянса ***Корпус звёздных истребителей Альянса повстанцев ****Пилот-повстанец *Галактическая Империя **Имперские вооружённые силы ***Военная разведка *****Штурмовик смерти ***Имперская армия ****Имперский боевой водитель *****Пилот имперского ховер-танка ****Штурмовой корпус *****Штурмовик *****Прибрежный штурмовик ***Имперский флот ****Имперский оружейный техник ****Солдат Имперского флота ***Имперский офицер ***Пилот TIE истребителя **Королевская гвардия Императора **Сенатор *Дом Органа **Первый председатель **Вице-король *Наёмник *Мошенник *Офицер **Адмирал **Генерал **Директор **Капитан *Ситхи **Дарт **Лорд ситхов **Ситх-ученик **Тёмный лорд ситхов *Техник *Убийца *Учёный |species= *Иакару *Мон-каламари *Тогнаты *Люди **Альдераанцы **Киборг **Чандрилианцы |vehicles= *Звёздный корабль **Крупный корабль ***Звёздный разрушитель ****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» *****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» **Шаттл ***Шаттл T-3c типа «Дельта»<[http://io9.gizmodo.com/star-wars-is-adding-some-gorgeous-new-ships-for-rogue-o-1783721583 Star Wars Is Adding Some Gorgeous New Ships For Rogue One] ****Имперский шаттл Кренника **Звёздный истребитель ***Звёздный истребитель «X-wing» ****Звёздный истребитель T-65B «X-wing» ***Серия TIE ****TIE Ударный ****Звёздный истребитель TIE/LN ***UT-60D *Космическая станция **Боевая станция ***«Звезда Смерти» *Репульсорная техника **Танк ***Ховер-танк ****Имперский штурмовой ховер-танк *Шагоход **AT-ACT *Штурмовое транспортное средство |technology= *Броня **Броня штурмовика **Доспехи Вейдера *Бластер **Бластерный пистолет **Бластерная винтовка ***Бластерная винтовка E-11 **Лёгкий автоматический бластер ***Лёгкий автоматический бластер T-21 ***Тяжёлая бластерная винтовка DLT-19 **Тяжёлая автоматическая пушка *Влагоуловитель *Двигатель **Субсветовой двигатель *Дроид *Слуховой датчик *Компьютер **Компьютер наведения *Лазер **Лазерная пушка ***Лазерная пушка L-s1 ***Лазерная пушка KX9 *Ракетная пусковая установка *Солнечный коллектор *Силовая пика *Супероружие **Суперлазер *Фоторецептор *Кодировщик голоса |miscellanea= *Беженец *Вода *Волосы *Герб Империи *Гиперпространство *Глаз *Город *Жрец *Заключённый *Имперская военная форма *Кваданиевая сталь *Кровь *Луна *Монах *Огонь *Одежда **Лётный комбинезон **Накидка **Наплечник **Перчатки **Роба *Планета *Планы «Звезды смерти» *Пластина знаков различия *Пол *Пустыня *Растение **Дерево ***Пальма **Трава *Родители *Солдат *Телохранитель *Флот *Фома имперского офицера *Шифровальный цилиндр }} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Искусство «Звёздных войн»: Пробуждение Силы'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Ссылки на внешние источники * * Osborne Says Another Star Wars Movie to be Filmed in Britain — Bloomberg * Hitfix: Cinematographer Greig Fraser talks 'Foxcatcher,' 'The Gambler' and NOT 'Star Wars' * Hitfix: Cinematographer Greig Fraser talks * Звездные войны: Антология Изгой на Star Wars News *Rogue One ILM Chain Reaction